The present invention relates to an improved chain saw guide bar.
The bar of a conventional chain saw has a weight which is a fairly large proportion of the total weight of the chain saw, and it is cantilevered from the engine housing. Japanese Utility Model Publication S. 52-21993 published on May 20, 1977 shows a chain saw guide bar including an inner plate and two outer plates adhered to its both sides. The inner plate has a number of holes formed therethrough and filled with an adhesive. Thus, the weight of the inner plate only is reduced, so that the reduction in weight of the whole bar is limited.